The Bully and The Spirit Detective
by SoupLicker
Summary: Jimmy is dropped off at Sarayashiki Junior High with Yusuke and the gang. He thought his life was going down the drain, but little did he know that his life and the end of someone else's would change everything. Rated M just in case. Not sure on pairings.


This will be my first story of two that I'm writing at the moment. Though it will be a little hectic writing two stories, I will think on the stories a lot during the summer, so by the time I get my computer back, I'll have the next couple of chapters planned out.

LInsane: Well, this will be a cool story… I think. It depends on what you like. This is going to be a crossover of Bully (a video game made by Rockstar North) and Yu Yu Hakusho. The reason I wanted to write this, is because A) Nobody has done it before, and B) Jimmy and Yusuke seem to be alike in the beginning.

Now, the story will start at the beginnings of both Bully and Yu Yu Hakusho, but instead of Jimmy being dropped off at Bullworth Academy, he'll be dropped off at Sarayashiki Junior High.

Once again, I'd like to thank everybody on Leaf Ranger's forums (Inferuno, KibaFangirl, Maxi Potter, A2X/sashu, Alicia). You guys are awesome. Another thanks to Shivakashi; she gave me the motivation to actually believe in my writing. Plus, if I hadn't gotten the motivation, I wouldn't have met Leaf Ranger and all of his buddies, you guys are great.

This is going to be the prologue, and not a very long one at that, so bear with me here. It will be about a few months before Jimmy and Yusuke's story starts, so there will be a time skip between the prologue and the first chapter. As I get into the story, the chapters will continue to extend, so no worries there.

Well, why don't we start with the story? R&R please, but no flames.I'm a beginner, so bear with me, review, and I will accept _**constructive criticism**_. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything (by good I mean something that doesn't waste mine and your time).

And before I start, I know Jimmy doesn't really speak Japanese, but in this fic he is from Japan, just not the same area as Yusuke.

Oh and you already know that I don't own Bully or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I don't think I would be writing this fanfic.

Prologue-

A small car was driving down the main road of town (Don't really know what the name of the city is). In the back seat was a 15-year-old boy, laying his buzz-cut head against the window, and resting his legs out the other side.

"JIMMY HOPKINS! GET YOUR FEET BACK INSIDE THE CAR, RIGHT NOW!" Jimmy's mother demanded.

"Why?" Jimmy asked lazily, not really wanting anything to do with his mother and her SIXTH husband. And to top that off, he was a walking fossil. Jimmy wondered if his mother had found him in a museum.

"You better listen to your mother, young man" The man spoke, but Jimmy wasn't really listening until he made this comment.

"Who are you? Mom, I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers." Being a smart ass was Jimmy's thing, so why not mess with this bag of bones.

"How dare you? Your lucky were dropping you off, 'cause if I'd have half a mind, I'd beat you for saying that." The fossil threatened.

"Yeah, a half a mind is right. Finally he realizes something." Replied Jimmy with the same arrogance that got him expelled from every school he had occupied previously. Well, it wasn't his fault. Everybody at all of the other schools were stupid, so he really didn't care.

"Now, Jimmy, show some respect to your new step-father." His mother demanded, yet she knew that it wouldn't matter what she said, he still wouldn't listen. After a short drive through the cramped roads of Japan, the small car rode up to the Sarayashiki Junior High. Jimmy was entered as an eighth grader instead of a freshman, because of all the times he was expelled.

"Now Jimmy, you will be staying with a friend of mine for the next year, while we're away on our honeymoon. Her daughter's name is Keiko. You remember her right? You and her used to play when you were kids." With that, Jimmy hopped out of the car, and walked up to the archway in front of the school. He really didn't have any valuable luggage, so he didn't bother with them.

"We'll see you in one year, Jimmy. Tootles." Jimmy grunted at his mother, for faking the love he wished he had gotten when he was younger.

As Jimmy walked underneath the archway, he looked to his left to find a young guy in an all green suit, lighting a cigarette. The kid had jet-black hair, which was jelled and smoothed backwards. Normally Jimmy wouldn't have noticed, but everybody else wore blue school uniforms, while this kid wore green, so he stood out like a hobo shopping at the GAP. Jimmy just looked at him, wondering what was up with this kid. The kid noticed Jimmy looked at him and sneered.

"What are you looking at, noob?" the young guy asked.

'I'm here for 2 minutes and I'm already making friends.' Jimmy thought to himself.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I thought you were the janitor from the shitty clothes you're wearing, and the shit in your hair. So I was going to ask you to clean this mess over here." Jimmy taunted, knowing this would get him riled up. He just knew how to press everybody's buttons. And this time was no different.

"Oh really and what mess would that be? This pile of trash (points at Jimmy), oh wait, it was just you, sorry." The guy in green just pushed buttons back, though Jimmy was ready for that.

"You don't see it right there. It's pretty obvious, at least I think so, but I guess dimwits usually end up as janitors, so I understand." He kept playing with him, knowing that sooner or later, this volcano would blow.

"WHY YOU?!?!" The kid lunged for Jimmy, thinking he would be like everybody else he beat the shit out of, but, to his surprise, he ended up in a choke hold that even he didn't notice.

"If you wanted help finding the mess on the ground, all you had to do was ask." With that said, Jimmy drove the guy's face into the ground. His nose was smashed against the concrete, leaving a small pool of blood. After, he picked the kid up to his knees, still having him in a choke hold, he asked, "Is that how you treat new students?"

The guy coughed up some blood and spat it on to the ground. He was royally pissed. Nobody had ever caught him in a choker hold, let alone slam his face into the ground.

"No, that's just how I take out the trash." He continued to try and fight back, try being the key word.

"I expected you to say something like that." Jimmy pointed out, to which he punched the guy in the face with a right hook, that sent the guy sprawling across the ground, blood gushing out his nose and the corners of his mouth. By this time, a crowd had surrounded the two boys, and before the kid could get up from the ground, a shriek could be heard from the crowd. The shriek belonged to a young woman with brown hair and eyes.

"YUSUKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?" the young girl asked in a shocked panic.

'Yusuke, huh? I'm going to have to remember that.' Jimmy thought to himself.

"I'm fine, Keiko." Yusuke spoke between gritted teeth. At the mention of her name Jimmy realized who she was now. He couldn't believe his eyes. The last time he had seen her, she and him were like 10 years old, and now here she was. She had certainly grown since the last time he saw her.

"Keiko? Is that really you?" Jimmy asked, eyes wide in surprise. Keiko hadn't really noticed the other boy until that moment, and was startled when he acknowledged her. When she looked to see who had asked the question, her eyes showed bewilderment at first.

"I'm sorry, but who are y… JIMMY?" Realization hit Keiko like a ton of bricks as Jimmy nodded fervently. Her eyes went from bewilderment to being lit with joy in a split second. She lunged for him, and grabbed him into a big hug, that Jimmy returned.

"It's been forever since I've last seen you, Keiko, and I must say… you're nice on the eyes." Jimmy teased knowing what would happen next. Keiko raised her hand and bonked him on the head.

"Still the same, I assume, Jimmy?" asked Keiko, while she knew that he had changed, it was always good to joke around with someone you hadn't seen in 4 years.

"Just as crazy as ever. Of all people, I would think you would know that." Jimmy replied. He was happy to see her, ever since he had met her, he had a small crush on her, but never said anything. He was happy with just being friends.

"You know this prick?" Yusuke asked, making his presence known again. Keiko was going to smack him for calling Jimmy that, but realized that it was in fact Jimmy who was responsible for what happened to Yusuke.

"As a matter of fact I do, and Jimmy is not a prick. One thing I want to know is who started it?" Keiko asked, more like demanded, the two of them. Yusuke automatically started blabbering away at how it was all Jimmy's fault, but Jimmy remained silent, not really caring what this 'Yusuke' said.

"Don't worry Keiko, I was just getting to know Yusuke a little better. Seeing as though you and him are friends, it seems that I will be around him a lot, either way." He pointed out. Jimmy may not have seemed like the smartest person around, but he was logical when he had to be (even if it was total sarcasm).

Yusuke was going to make a comment, but an angry voice could be heard above the murmuring of the crowd.

"URAMESHI!!" the voice roared. Jimmy looked to see a tall redhead pointing his index finger straight at Yusuke. This boy's voice was deeper than most, and sounded like he was…. well… dumb.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS, AND THIS TIME I WON'T LO…" The redhead stopped what he was saying upon noticing Yusuke's bruised up and bleeding face.

"God Damnit, Kuwabara. Now you have to show up?" grunted Yusuke. It seemed to Jimmy that this 'Kuwabara' and Yusuke weren't the closest of friends.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!? I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU UP!!" Kuwabara yelled, completely furious. Jimmy started laughing heartily, not really caring for the glare he was receiving from the bickering boys.

"What's so funny, fun-size?" Kuwabara taunted, which made Jimmy confused. Not that he was teasing him, but the term he used. He knew he wasn't as tall as some people, but he wasn't that much shorter than Yusuke, and he didn't recall Kuwabara pointing out any nicknames for Yusuke.

"Well, I guess I just got him first." Replied Jimmy, while having a smirk on his face. After saying this, Kuwabara's eyes twitched slightly, and he went face first into the ground. As he stood up to respond, Jimmy noticed that he was trying to hold in laughter.

"You beat up Uremeshi? No way. If I can't kick the shit out of Uremeshi, than there's no way you can, fun-size." Laughed Kuwabara. Jimmy was starting to get pissed at this guy's antics. He was about to grind his face into the ground when the bell rang for the students to go to their classes.

"Jimmy, I have to take you to Mr. Takanaka for you to be assigned to your homeroom." Informed Keiko.

"Ugh, I've been here for five minutes and people already hate my guts." Jimmy said to himself. Though, for some reason, he felt like there was a reason he was here. He didn't know what it was yet, but he didn't really care at the moment.

_**Time Skip**_

4 months later…

Jimmy had gotten used to his life at Sarayashiki Junior High. It may not have been the greatest of schools, but it was better than any other school he went to. He didn't always get good grades, but his teachers always told him that he had excellent potential. The only problem is that Jimmy really didn't care about all of that. In fact there were only a few things he cared for at the moment.

First being Keiko, since she was his first actual friend to have at the school. His feelings were starting to grow more, ever since they started hanging out more. He even got a job from her parents washing the dishes at their family restaurant.

The second, obviously, was to beat some sense into Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Sure, his and Yusuke's relationship had gone from enemies to friendly rivals after the first week (both of them realized that they were very alike), but it was always fun to pound on him. Sometimes Yusuke would win, but not much. Kuwabara was a little harder to get along with, because he was, in Jimmy's words, annoying. Even though he would show outstanding loyalty, his big mouth would ruin it.

And the last thing was the weird dreams he would have, which kept growing more constant. He would see this aqua-haired girl, floating on an oar. And every dream would start out with her saying, "You have a task ahead of you, Jimmy, and you will need help."

"What do you mean a task ahead of me? And why would I need help?" Jimmy would ask, but that was usually the time he would wake up. When he woke up, though, he was always in a cold sweat, and felt irked, as if some presence was around him. And what shocked him the most was that now he thought he could see her flying out his window when he would awaken. He usually just thought he was just seeing things, or still in the dream, but he had a feeling something big was going to go down.

Little did he know that the next day, he wouldn't be too far from the truth.

_**End of Prologue**_

Well? How was it? If it was bad, tell me, and if it was good, still tell me. I want to know what you think about it. And please be constructive, this is my first/second fanfic, so bear with me, OK? Until next chapter, later.


End file.
